Picking Petpets
by Tyreal1
Summary: WaterPolitoed really wants a petpet. But he just can't find the one he wants. Maybe this visit to the petpet shop will be special...


**Picking Petpets**

**Author's Notes: **Well, this is a story that I had originally thought I would submit to the Neopian Times but I didn't think it was good enough (or long enough). I was doubting whether I should have created one of my pets at the time. Enjoy, oh, and don't forget to review!

Groudon sat down on his Fresh Bamboo Bed and picked up a pile of new books his owner had bought him. The red Yurble searched through the titles: Advanced Learning, Brightvale Castle and Defenders of Neopia Annual. He chose one of the books and was about to start reading when he heard some murmuring coming from his owner, Grovyle55's room. He quieted down and listened.

"Please dad, can we go check today?"

"Sure, as soon as I pick up FireSalamence from klep911's neohome, we'll head over to the petpet shop."

_So that's what WaterPolitoed wants_, Groudon thought. His older brother was a red Nimmo and didn't have a petpet yet. The Yurble's eyes drifted around the room, searching for his petpet. He spotted it hopping on top of the pile of 2 remaining books. He smiled and then listened to hear his owner calling.

"Come on, Groudon, we're walking over to klep911's to get FireSalamence and then heading to the petpet shop in Neopia Central!" Grovyle yelled.

"Coming in a second!" he yelled down the stairs.

The two pets and the owner left their home in Neopia Avenue to head to Grovyle's best friend's neohome. After about 5 minutes of walking while talking cheerfully amongst themselves, Grovyle noticed the house numbers they were looking for and started counting them down.

"512, 513, 514 _and _515! Here it is!" he announced.

He walked up to the neohome door and rang the doorbell. _Ding dong, ding dong!_ A green Tonu came bounding out and kept goingall the waydown the street. A Christmas Shoyru appeared in the doorway.

"Oh brother! Not again!" the Shoyru exclaimed.

"Sugar rush, CyberSanta?" Grovyle asked.

"Yep. He found a Bag of Sugar in the cupboard again," CyberSanta said wearily.

"Could you get Salamence for me?"

The Shoyru left the view of the doorway and came back with a Christmas Scorchio.

"Ho, ho, ho," Salamence then coughed, "Sorry. Side-effect of the Christmaspaintbrush."

"Tell klep I said hi," Grovyle told the Shoyru.

"Will do," the Shoyru said, and sped off after the Tonu.

The now 3 pets and owner then left the housing area and entered the central marketplace. They headed down to the petpet shop and peered into the glass. There were many petpets on display including Angelpusses, Tennas and Gebs. Grovyle told Groudon and Salamence to wait outside and entered with the red Nimmo by his side.

The air inside smelled slightly like petpet dung and Neopian Times scraps lined the cages. The shopkeeper, a green Usul, stood at a Turtum cage, feeding them. When she heard the bell ring she turned around and addressed her customers.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"We're just browsing," Grovyle told the Usul. No sooner had he said this, then Politoed had bounced over to the petpet cages. Grovyle remained where he was to talk to the Usul.

_Hmm… What should I get?_ thought Politoed, _A Faellie? No, way too many neopoints. A Huggy? Too energetic. Turtum? Too slow. _Just when the Nimmo thought he had looked at every petpet in the store and was getting depressed, he spotted it. The way it grabbed on to the fake tree and seemed to hug it, its round, cuteness. It was perfect.

"Dad, I found it! I found the petpet I want!" he screamed with joy.

"Really? Which one is it?"

"The Harris! Can I have it?"

_He certainly has an eye for one ofthe most expensive petpets in the store, _Grovyle thought, _Oh well._ "Sure Politoed!"

"Well, we certainly have the rich customer today, don't we?" the shopkeeper asked as she took the bags of neopoints from Grovyle. She took the Harris out of its cage and handed it to Politoed, "Take good care of it, sweetie."

"I will," the Nimmo said as he and his owner exited the shop.

"So what'd you get?" asked Salamence. Hisjaw droppedin shock when Politoed pulled out the Harris from behind him. The Scorchio looked from the Harris to Politoed to Grovyle and back to the Harris, "What are you going to name it?"

"I think I'll name it Harrison," answered Politoed.

"I can't believe you got a petpet _that _rare!" exclaimed Groudon.

"A special petpet for a special pet," Grovyle said, smiling.

**THE END**

**End Notes: **Well, there you go. Tell me what you think by clicking the purple button labeled "Go". Thanks!


End file.
